Although some commercially available screwdrivers offer mechanisms to securely retain and lock a screwdriver bit, there are several issues of concern with these devices. One problem is the distinct separation of the screwdriver handle and the connector that engages the bit. Operation of certain locking mechanisms is accomplished by actuating a large, cylindrical, collar on the connector. The sliding collar design of these connectors prohibits the integration of the connector into the handle.
Some screwdrivers use connectors that protrude out of the handle. The placement of the connector in front of the handle produces an elongated screwdriver. This design is bulky, awkward to operate, and limits the functionality of the device.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art screwdriver 10 that includes a handle 12, a connector 14 and a bit 16 having a proximal end 18 that is retained within connector 14, and a distal end 20 that is adapted to engage the head of a screw (not shown). Connector 14 is located substantially external to handle 12, thereby lengthening screwdriver 10 so that screwdriver 10 is not well adapted for use in situations where there is little space to position screwdriver 10 relative to a screw. Moreover, the elongate appearance of screwdriver 10 may be unattractive to some consumers.
The present invention provides screwdriver connectors that releasably engage a variety of bits, and that can be physically integrated (e.g., moulded or press fit) into a screwdriver handle so that little, if any, of the connector protrudes from the handle. The connector is readily actuated by a collar mounted over an end of the connector.